Were Fights
by JemmaRed1998
Summary: Hey this is my first fan fic  well serious one atleast, last one i tried is sooooooo suckish  so please be nice, please review, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm summary inside, i promie i'll make it good.  readddd thiiiiiiiissssssssss!
1. Prolouge

I used to be happy, care free, with out anything to make me sad, but don't for get the word _used._ I am no longer hapy, now i am angry, burdened, everything is a red hot jab in my side, i have nothing to keep in my heart, or whats left of it.

I used to have friends, a family, a _home_. But now it's all gone, i am a fighter, that's the only reason i'm alive still, i have been traded sold, raped, beat, and under fed. I have nothing left except a cold, mean recored as a killer, i am me, i am the champ i am bella.

And the reason that i am who i am, and what has happened to me, _vampires_, they rule the earth now and they make the rules, every one else is jst added details. i am just a pawn in a game, a long unending game, but i will not lose i will not give up, i will fight if it is the last thing i do...


	2. Memories 1

I sat in a cold dark cell, waiting, just waiting for another fight to come.

I have no family, they left when i was little, really little, but they're besides the point... i'm not back then, i am here and in the now. How i wish i cold go back to before this happened, at least i still had hope but not now, now i am alone, and i know it...

_Memory_

_i was smushed, my twn brother was bigger then me and stronger, he pushed me into the sides of our mother, i was safe that was all that mattered._

_All of a sudded i was being pushed and squeezed really hard, it was painful, i wanted to scream bt i was to tired to do so._

_i wanted to feel the comfort of my brother next to me but i felt him disappering, i tried to find him bt he was gone, i cold hear him crying, i longed to be with him, then i felt more pushing and then i was thrown into a realy cold area, i still diddnt cry. _

_i could hear voices screamng and talking._

_"What's wrong with her? hy isn't she crying? WHat's happening to my baby!" i cold hear a womans voice i tried to make a noice bt jst stayed in my spot._

_"This one is dead, she has been for a long time, just look at the coloring! i'm sorry Mrs. Clearwater", another voice said i felt something warm wrap around me, i as handed to someone else, and then my soft head as covered my tears._

_"NO! NOT MY BABY!" i felt the tears and the saddness, i felt so horrible for ths voice, i wanted to help with her. then ot of no were i burst out crying._

_i heard shrieks of shock and hapiness, i kept crying but i soon had to stop, i was soooooo tired! i snuggled down nice and comfortable and was soon asleep._

_End_

_Yes _i had a family once, i was loved for like three secondes, then i was jst thrown away, tossed away like garbage, but i diddnt know that! i still had hope.

_Memory_

_I woke p in my room and sighed. momey and daddy hadn't come to get me. but dey will! (_my for year old self promised)

_"Hello Bella! Are you ready to o and see the doctor? Dr. Mark is super excited to see you! Yes he is, yes he is! oh and he has got something special planned for you when he gets done with yor tests!" Mrs. Coocie (COO-SEE) was a strange lady bt she ment the best, she talked to everybody like they were two, i normaly ignored her bt what she said made me happy._

_"Is me mommey and daddey comeing to take me home! Will i see my brother and sister?" i smiled truly and extreamly excited, she then had a sad look in her eyes..._

_"No honey no mommey or daddy not today bt he has something better, you jst wait and see!" she tried to make me happy but i was sad, another day and they still woldnt come, but hope still lrcked in me._

_When we reached the doctors office i was set down on the table and i jut layed there. Finally Dr. Mark came in, his face was grim, _

_"Hello, Isabella, how are you my dear?" i like the Dr. he was nice to me, but i only liked him for a few mintes evryday._

_"i sighe and said nothing. Dr. Mark plled ot him large needles and set them down next to me, he then pulled out his pumps and then he pulled out his srgery tools._

_"Okay bella, this will only hrt for a little but yo already no that..." he mttered the last part i dont think i was supposed to hear it. _

_He qickly grabbed his needles and carefully set them into my stomach, arms, legs an neck. i gaped at the pain and slowly waited for him to finish. He thn took his srgical knife and cut my stomach open so he cold peek inside of me. i shut my eyes and let the darkness take over._

_End_

I still have the scars from every single cut that was made on me. i still feel the pain from them, i still hade hope though. the only time i was really happy was when my sister came and visited me, i cry every night thnking abot her,

_Memory_

_I woke p and saw a really preety girl siting in my room, she had to be ten! i smiled at her and she brst ot cryng._

_"Why are you sad?" i asked her._

_"I'm so sad, i cant believe that mom and dad just left you here! i love yo and i cant stay long bt please rememebr me always i love you little sister!" she jumped up and ran from my room. _

_End_

i never heard her name but one time, it still haunts me..._ Leah..._

* * *

**_Hey every one! i wont pdate until i get atleast ten reviews, um please tell me what you think, i promise the chapter will be longer but for now, think i did good... thanx everyone!_**

**_Luv,_**

**_ Kat_**


End file.
